Cyborg
It's easy to see why Dick wants Cyborg on his team. Not only is he highly capable, bringing a wide range of skills to the table, it is also impossible to miss the thread of loss which is shared not just between them, but through all of the Titans. It appears that Dick isn't just forming a team of disparate heroes, forced together by circumstance, but a surrogate family which actually shares bonds of understanding and sympathy with one another. My only hope that these bonds don't weaken Dick. It's much easier to give orders to comrades than it is to family. ''--Batman'' History Son of noted S.T.A.R. Lab scientists: Silas and Elinore Stone. Most of the subject's childhood is recorded (files taken from S.T.A.R. Lab dataframe) but not relevant. Cybernetic augmentation of subject occurred shortly after the death of Elinore Stone. The incident involved an experimental dimensional portal developed by Silas Stone, in which an unidentified life form invaded the laboratory, killing Elinore and mortally wounding the Subject. Subject's father applied cybernetics to save the Subject's life. Unknown at the time, Silas Stone suffered from radiation poisoning in conjunction with the incident. Several months later, Subject assisted in the formation of the team designate: Teen Titans. After defeating the Gordanian invasion resulting from the arrival of Subject: 5231: Codename: Starfire, Subject's father constructed structure designated: Titan Tower. Shortly after, Subject's father succumbed to radiation poisoning. Since that time, Subject has performed as the Titan's second in command. Abilities Subject has undergone extensive cybernetic replacement and enhancement as a result of an accident. Cybernetic augmentation has given the subject superhuman strength (Full limits not yet determined). Subject is highly armed and armoured. Main weapon system is a sonic device, while secondary weapons include micro missile launchers. The bulk of the subject's cybernetic frame is composed of a titanium-promethium alloy, granting extremely high resistance to most forms of damage, and internal systems are heavily shielded against remote access, and EMP bursts. Subject also possesses super human intelligence, rumoured to be part of a human augmentation experiment conducted by the subject's parents. Subject is highly skilled in numerous technical and medical fields, ranging from machine design, security setups and computer hacking. Exploitable Weaknesses Subject's main weakness is reliance on external energy sources to maintain power levels. Highest probability of incapacitating subject is to place him in a scenario where he is unable to recharge – Please Note: This strategy could result in subject's death if precautions are not taken. Psychological Profile _Woolard, Russel. PhD. M.D._ _Strauss, Karl_ Subject "Cyborg" (referred in the following simply as "Subject") Psychological Profile fully documented as Appendix A. Subject is highly defensive, confrontational, and displays a marked narcissism regarding his physical and mental capabilities, including but not limited to thematic naming of inventions and juvenile escapism. Strong bias present in career-selection methodology due to unusual background and reinforced mindset. Dependency issues also present to a significant degree, along with social identity and pronounced gender-engrained posturing/aggression. Given mindset, combined with the power of the Subject's reconstructs/cybernetics, presents unique security challenges. Subject must be actively engaged mentally and physically whenever possible and given the chance to demonstrate his talents and receive praise for them. Subject should be considered dangerous; this is partly mitigated by deeply engrained moral framework as part of self identification. Caution is advised in handling the Subject outside of a controlled environment. Recommend limited access to restricted UNETCO technology and research to maintain cooperation. Technological Overview _Dymchenko, Anna. PhD_ _Ju, Hanmou. PhD_ _Keffler, Aaron. PhD_ _Kuffsman, Dexter. PhD_ As a matter of background, Subject is genetically human, but without baseline alien markers present in the population per Outline (B-2) and Appendix B. Extensive cybernetic implants (reconstructs) of a unique design have replaced more than ninety percent of his natural body. Analysis of these reconstructs indicates extensive modification from the original prosthetics, the result of the Subject's efforts to improve/engineer himself. As outlined in Section D, radiological and quantum analysis of the Subject's tissues (hair samples and remaining stem cells) and materials indicate an environment dissimilar to our own in several ways. These traits are also present in the operation of some of the Subject's cybernetic systems. A rundown of some of the major discoveries follows: STRUCTURE and ENERGY DENSITY - the Subject's structure is primarily a combination of titanium alloy, aluminum, high strength ceramic, plastic and steel. With little organic tissue to sustain or cushion, the Subject has been able to up-armor himself significantly. Initial tests and simulations have shown the armor to be highly impact and energy resistant. Overall structure is less complex than that in a Cyberdisk but more resilient to concussive forces. Protection overall is inferior to that of a Sectopod or blended-exotic alloy powered armor but the redundancy and modular nature of the Subject's construction means that structural failure in as much as sixty percent of the chassis could still be survivable, resulting in a practical increase in theoretical survivability. The Subject has engineered himself to be massively strong, more so than any proper humanoid on record. Partial schematics enclosed. Also present is an unknown alloy referred to as "depleted promethium" by the subject. Despite some similarities, like atomic number, it has many unusual properties not shared with our own element promethium Pm-61; see Appendix-D(Promethium) for in depth information. According to D(Promethium) for in depth information. According to the Subject, this variant of promethium becomes 'nearly indestructible' when alloyed with titanium and vanadium, however our efforts to replicate this (and other effects) using dimension-native Pm-61 have so far failed to produce results. The existence of strange "alternate" versions of base elements presents materials science questions that will require further study by a dedicated research team. As an immediate concern, it means we can expect to experience unique challenges in replacing damaged or compromised systems reliant on non-native physics or materials science. Further complicating matters, the Subject uses "volatile promethium" as a power source in the form of two rechargeable batteries. This yields an extremely high energy density given the chemical reaction; a reaction which should not occur given our knowledge of the elements involved. Subsequent investigation has projected increasing levels of decay in the xenon-dipromethium reservoir where the material is showing signs of regression and altered molecular activity. In layman's terms, this chemical reaction may not be infinitely sustainable in our environment and may need eventual replacement. Replacement of the Subject's existing batteries may present both an opportunity to study dimensionally displaced chemistry under controlled conditions and, naturally, a means to ensure the continued survival and cooperation of the Subject. Concerns about spent or active non-native "promethium" being a "mutagen" require further testing to validate. ELECTRONICS and FIRE CONTROL – Subject uses a combination of electronics and fiber optics but with circuit architecture and computer programming markedly divergent from conventional Earth based technology. No psionic interfaces are present. Solid state designs are all highly shock and impact resistant with strong interference shielding. Actual raw processing power is superior to current UNETCO standard for this size, but requires exotic components and unorthodox heat mitigation. As stated previous, circuit architecture and programming language are highly unusual and further research will be required to determine reproducibility. The MMI is of particular interest, but the Subject has thus far been reluctant to allow for penetrating scans or to divulge the nature of some of his components and much of his computer code. Roughly fifty five percent of the mass of the Subject's brain has been removed, primarily the left hemisphere, replaced by a cybernetic reconstruct equivalent. While artificial augmentation of the brain is well studied in various alien life forms, the mechanisms involved here are very different from what we have studied before (such as the development of the integrated psi-amp). Instead of providing added functionality to an intact and otherwise functional biological system, the Subject has delegated much of his compromised cognitive and autonomic functions. Practically, this artificial hemisphere also provides a real time backup and interface, as well as I/O functionality. As an added security concern, this may present some difficulty with neuroglia stamping or imprinting. Further study is required, but given the nature of the technology it has potential for civilian market applications where psionic technology is impractical or where extensive brain damage renders current techniques ineffective. It may also have medical uses in replacing damaged brain tissue with a reconstruct. Unfortunately, while the subject was willing to share this much, the actual design and operational limitations of the MMI are still unknown, as scans have proven unable to show enough detail to make a reproduction. Suggest trying to manufacture good will with subject to gain access to this technology. The subject possesses an elaborate sensor suite which includes several 'exotic' applications with little combat application. (See Appendix E). Interestingly, some sensor equipment has been rendered non-functional due to dimensional transition. Subject believes, that this is due to the absence in "our dimension" of certain radiological and material artifacts. WEAPONS SYSTEMS – In addition to his prodigious strength, the Subject has several internal weapons systems. These include low yield missiles, various tools (some, like a plasma torch, have limited combat utility), and a form of "sonic cannon" in both the arms and feet. Use of the weapon takes advantage of the "transformation" features incorporated in the arms and hands; output is variable, and the sonic waves are carried by a low intensity stream of ionized air, producing a beam-like effect. Sonic technology has a practical inability to operate in near vacuum or deep space. Subject was highly defensive about combat application of technology by organization; recommend any related research be conducted in separate location. System remains an interesting and extremely promising alternative to existing microwave non-lethal beam technology or as a hypothetical undersea weapons system. Currently, nuclear ordinance is the only response we have for attacking an underwater UFO short of waiting for it to re-emerge. Given the limited situational utility, however, study and development of underwater sonic weaponry can be considered a low priority. Overall Threat Accessment _Kuffsman, Dexter. PhD_ Subject is a teenage male prone to bluster and posturing; the majority of this is normal young adult behavior. Only the unusual abilities of the Subject really make it cause for concern. Subject is superhumanly strong, but well within our means to destroy or psionically dominate (our limited research indicates near total resistance to mind control if the electronic brain is not first neutralized telekinetically – akin to taking over a Cyberdisk or Sectopod); overall threat assessment is medium-high, greater than that of a rogue trooper in MARS class powered armor, with far higher potential for collateral damage and combating groups of enemies in comparison to our troopers specialization in neutralizing single targets. The ability and willingness (eagerness even) of the Subject to hack into nearby computer systems is some cause for alarm, but of minimal use against psionicly secured and shielded systems as the Subject has no psi-projection hardware of his own and no experience with psionic mapping (to our knowledge). Additional training and psi-amp integration could yield more promising battlefield effects, if the Subject remains pliable. Interestingly, despite being highly intelligent and engaging, the Subject had no interest in Academia or formal R&D. Culturally, he seems to have become quite enamored with the lifestyle of 'super heroics.' As a long term investment, it is my belief that the Subject would be more valuable in a research and development department than on the battlefield. Recommend downgrading Subject from SA-3 to SB-4 pursuant to good behavior and ongoing cooperation. Dimensional Origin Hypothesis _Dymchenko, Anna. PhD_ _Kuffsman, Dexter. PhD_ Subject claims to be from a parallel dimension; evidence exists to support this hypothesis. Radiological testing has identified numerous isotopes in the Subject's makeup that exist in higher quantities than on Earth, most notably Carbon-13, Carbon-14 and Potassium-40. Preliminary quantum analysis of electron spin and other factors correlate with a more than simply off-world or extra-solar origin. Subject's matter actually seems to be slightly different than our own on the quantum level while, in some cases, obeying different natural laws. Research into this phenomenon, with the cooperation of the Subject, indicated his knowledge base included some substantial variations from our own. This included slightly different laws governing well characterized particle interaction and certain quantum events. Subject also described forms of radiation from his 'native dimension' that either did not exist in our own or that went by different names or that had different effects on matter. He also claimed knowledge of various non-existing elemental allotropes (like "Kryptonite") and examples of material variants of known elements ("Promethium") that we have been unable to replicate in theory or in practice. We must report that the possibility that all this is part of some elaborate cover story is virtually zero. Unfortunately, the Subject's knowledge of dimensional physics and our own are sharply at odds (naturally, this includes what we know from alien sources). We have passed on the gathered data and other reports to the FTLRMT Lab in Fry Canyon, which is the premiere dimensional science and theoretical physics department in the organization. At present, we must report that we have no way to practically investigate this avenue of research. SUBJECTIVE ABSTRACT END SECURE EYES ONLY / SECURE EYES ONLY CURRENT THREAT LEVEL: D Category:Characters Category:Dark Titans Category:Yankee